General Laura, The Two Faced Sailor
by General Laura
Summary: The backstory of one of my roleplaying characters from Blade & Soul, feedback is nice :3 thanks and i hope you enjoy


Starting her life in a house in the Viridian mountains, Laura *Unknown* began to develop a living with both her mother and father, who owned a small smithing shop, known for making high quality weapons, mostly known for there fine axe craftsmanship. At the age of 5, Laura*Unknown* took a fancy to the family business and began to help her father with the shop, even becoming quite a good smither at such a young age. Although Laura loved the family business, she grew a liking to the ocean, vast miles and miles of blue water, salter than the purest salts, filled to the brim with vast creatures both small and big, she begged for her family to bring her to the ocean, but her parents always replied with the same thing "Laura, we can't bring you to the ocean, for there is a greater threat than any of the creatures of the deep" they were referring to...the Blackram, but that never stopped Laura from still wanting to go there, every night looked out of her window, were she could see a small fraction of sea, glimmering from the rays of the moon as it lights up the sea as if it was a grand ball.

On her 8th birthday, Laura was going to ask yet again, if they could go to the ocean, but was turned down by her father as he howled with his own words "LAURA THIS NEEDS TO STOP, YOU WILL NEVER VISIT THE OCEAN, NOTHING GOOD WILL COME FROM YOUR STUPID FANTASY" those words broke Laura's heart as she stormed to her room in her own sea of tears. On that night, Laura couldn't keep her love for seeing the ocean concealed, so she ran away, leaving behind the safety of the her home and headed out into the world, her destination... the ocean.

As the morning sun rose that day, Laura was almost there, she could see the sea glimmering in the distance, she couldn't believe how beautiful it looked, almost like she had found buried treasure, she ran, and ran, almost reaching the blue heaven, with a smile on her face and a glimmer in her eyes, she could feel the sea breeze on her face, the smell of salty water filled her nose, the smell of salty water, never felt so amazing. As she reached the beaches of the Viridian coasts, the sun vanished from her eyes, she had been hit knocked out. smacked on the head with a blunt object, as the light dimmed from her eyes, she saw large figures glooming over her, laughing, there voices fading. the final words Laura could hear were "welcome to the Blackram, kid". She blacked out.

On waking up, she was surrounded by other children, both male and female some older some younger than her, all tied up from arms to legs, crying could be heard from almost all of them. After a small amount of time from waking up, a tall man, dark skin, covered in a black and red coat with a feathery bottom and feathery neck piece , that was attached to a body, built like a steal wall, and a face filled with the blackest beard you could ever see, followed by the eyes of someone who could break you spine with a simple grip of your hand. His first Words spewed out of his mouth "Welcome Boys and girls, to the beginning of your new lives", "you are here because you've been abandoned by your so called "families" and so we have brought you here to start a new life, a new beginning, for you lucky people have been selected to be part of THE BLACKRAM" those words made everyone shiver in fear, many cried, some freaked out before being gagged by the men behind them. "My name is Hyong Tae Hee, General of this Blackram group code named "the leviathan". we are here to teach you punks how to be an honorary member of the Blackram, your first task is a simple fight, a fight that will pit you with the person to your right in a fight to the death, if you refuse you both will be killed. those words sent shocks down everyone's spines as it was a literal fight to survive. one after the other children no younger than 8 years old were given pure steel weapons, stabbing shanking and slitting occurred till a victor was decided, even a set of brothers were pit against each other, neither could do the deed and their throats were slit in front of the remaining children, many screamed in fear, others threw up on the ground, all except Laura. Laura had her eyes wide open, shaking her hands as they were dipped in the brothers blood, before letting out a tiny laugh, the act of this gruesome seemed...amazing to a Laura as if the blood spilled on the floor seemed like art, a grand masterpiece filling the floor. before long the battle between Laura and a small 7 year old boy began as they were the last ones remaining, the boy carrying a small knife crying from both eyes while clenching the knife in both hands, while Laura carried a small Axe, covered in the previous users blood, she licked the axe, cutting her tongue's base and swallowing both her blood and the axe's blood. before running towards the boy ,with a grin on her face, she cut off both his hand off in one swipe, shocking both the other children and the Blackram crew members. The boy shrieked in pain as he lay on the floor bleeding from both hand stumps, leaving a sea of blood. Laura smiled and let off a laugh that sent chills down the boys spine before striking the boy dead, with an axe to the chest, the boy wheezing for air as his tear filled eyes closed, leaving Laura smiling over his corpse. Hyong Tae Hee let off a small clap, changing into a roaring applause, along with a laugh that drowned the room, echoing through everyone's eardrums. "Brilliant!" he shouted "Absolutely Brilliant!", "iv grown a liking to you kid" he said, extending his hand out to Laura, she shook back with her blood covered hand, with that same smile. "Ahahaha, I could call you my daughter, Ahahaha!" placing his arm over Laura's shoulders.

After that day, Laura became Hyong Tae Hee "Daughter", his right hand, his axe to his sword, his razor to his beard, plundering, pillaging, stealing and murdering across the seven seas, giving Laura a new life with a new father, as her past life became a distant memory, as her new form left her a ruthless woman, blood hungry and merciless.

When Laura was 17, Hyong Tae Hee discussed that they were going to invade a Viridian arms ship, filled with explosives, weaponry and finely crafted goods. Hyong Tae Hee planned to assassinate Laura as he wanted to keep the loot for himself, unaware that Laura was listening in on the conversation. Later that night on the deck of the ship, Laura took here trusty axe and dragged it across the deck of the ship, leading to her coming face to face with her so called "father", "Hello Laura, how are you doing" he replied only to get no response, "Hey...Laura...why have you got that axe?," he said in a worried tone, again leading to no response from Laura, She instead walked slowly towards him, dragging the axe behind her "Hey, Stop, LAURA STO..." he said before being struck by Laura's axe cutting his head clean off, flying into the ocean, letting off a small red pool emitting from the twilight blue sea. Hyong Tae Hee body fell to the ground with a large thud, the blood covering his coat in a crimson paste, Laura took the blood covered coat and began to put it on, declaring herself as the new General of the Blackram group "the leviathan."

On the day of the Viridian arms ship heist, Laura's new reign as General ordered he soldiers to kill anyone on board, the crew members cheered with joy from that response, smiles emitted from there dirty faces. the heist had begun and the screams of men and woman emitted from the ships hull, polluting the air like a noxious gas. After the invasion was successful, Laura boarded the ship to inspect the cargo, when from the the pile of corpses that littered the ship, one Grabbed her leg, she looked down at the bleeding figure, revealing a man, with eyes wide open, with a small gasp of air he said "Laura?" That moment Laura shook up, her eyes opened with horror, with her arms and legs shivering, she began to have flashbacks of that man, that man was in all her flashbacks, his face was in all of them, she answered back in a small shivering voice "Daddy?" she looked back at him with tears in her eyes, he replied with a single nod before passing away in a pool of his own blood. This caused Laura to snap, one of the Blackram crew members came to see if she was alight "General, are you all right?" he replied, placing his arm on Laura's shoulder, only to having it snapped in two by Laura's hand, he screamed before being chopped in two by her axe, the crew members were in a state of fear, unable to react as Laura cut them down like loose weeds in the garden, screaming with tears poring from her eyes, shrieking out a painful cry as she brutally killed the remaining Blackram crew members.

After the the killing had stopped, Laura took to her knees and cried on the shoulders of her dead father as she pulled his bloodied corpse to her chest. Later that night Laura set fire to both the arms ship and the Blackram ship, and set foot for shore on a small ship leaving her Pains and sins on those two ships, now she roams the lands, repenting her sins and trying to forget her past, but not everything was left behind, as now Laura suffers from a split personality that reverts her to the killing instinct that started it all. She has no last name,She only reverts to her Title "General Laura".


End file.
